Some Kind Of Wonderful
by vxwemma
Summary: Will and Emma, so in love, a blossoming marriage, but not everything can be a happy ending, can it?
1. Chapter 1

"Will?" Emma called sleepily pondering down the hall. She stopped at the doorway; Will was standing there in his navy bathrobe flipping pancakes.

"Morning beautiful" Will smiled, turning around to face his endearing wife. They had gotten married three years back and life was perfect. They could stay smiling at one another for eternity, the feeling of love floating in the hazy sunlight shining in on the kitchen.

Emma walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Warming to the embrace, Will calmly rubbed her back with soothing circular motions.

"How you feeling Ems?" still rubbing her back he felt her muscles relax under the warm touch. There was a few moments of silence before Will placed his hand on Emma's chin; gently lifting it up so their eyes met.

"I, um, my stomach..." she quenched her stomach in horror. Her eyes fell from the gaze breaking into wet brown orbits. The pain had gradually gotten worse over the past month. As well as hormonal mood changes every now and then there would be vicious stomach cramps.

Knowing just what to do, Will swept his wife off her feet, allowing Emma to snuggle deeply into the crook of his neck, and slowly walked through to their bedroom, laying Emma down gently on the silk sheets. Holding up two of his fingers indicating that he would only take a few minutes before he returned, Will walked into the bathroom and turned the golden knob; freezing water transformed into sweet hot but not too hot water filled the bath. Like promised Will appeared at the doorway.

"Come on sweetie, I've got you" Will shot out his hand and gave a loving smile as Emma swiftly walked over to the doorway, hand still firmly placed on her lower abdomen. Not wanting to cause Emma any more pain, Will helped his wife out of her robe revealing her swollen stomach. She grimaced at the feel of his warm lips, his soft kisses took their journey down her neck till they stopped at her breasts. Stepping into the soothing warm water, her muscles relaxed rapidly. Will quickly whipped his robe off and joined her. Wrapping his arms around Emma, she relaxed into his body, letting a deep sigh release. When Will knew Emma was in a fully comfortable position he reached over to the edge of the bath tub to grab her ultimate favourite bath lotion. Squirting a reasonable amount onto his palms he gently started to massage her stomach.

After around 30 minutes in the water, their skin began to shrivel up.

"Will, thank you" Emma whispered looking deeply into her husband's eyes. A smile cracked on both of their faces.

Will leaned over placing a sweet kiss to Emma's forehead. "It was my pleasure."

It took them a further 30 minutes to get dressed, both sneaking glances at each other, passionately kissing whenever their paths crossed.

* * *

><p><em>At McKinley. <em>

Waves of nausea continued to sweep over Emma at every half hour. Some were bad others not so much, nevertheless a few had made her rush for the restroom drastically. A few students had heard her she was sure of it. Despite the utter humiliation of throwing up publicly, she managed to get through the day. Lunch was horribly lonely – Will had popped in earlier to check on how she was feeling, giving her a warm cuddle and a small kiss to her tender lips, but broke to her that he was having to miss lunch today; something to do with glee club had came up. Understanding Will's priorities at school Emma retorted to eating alone in her office, although she only managed to keep down the grapes without rushing for the ladies room. She was exhausted.

The day had dragged in, Emma never left Will's mind for one second. He felt terrible for having to leave her alone at lunch in her office, he knew she wouldn't go to the faculty lounge if he wasn't going to be present, but he was preparing something for her, something he knew would definitely cheer her up.

* * *

><p><em>At home. <em>

Emma had left work before Will had – glee club rehearsal.

Instead of having dinner, leaving Will's in the oven which was gently heated, Emma went straight to her bedroom – going through her nightly routine, pulling her now messy curls into a small ponytail and getting dressed in a pair of Will's boxers and his oversized McKinley t-shirt. It made her feel warm, being in Will's clothes. The cramps hit her like a bolt of lightning. Wincing in pain she curled into a ball letting her hurt felt tears escape her puffy eyes.

"Honey, I'm home!" Will called dropping his keys firmly on the wooden table. The house was abnormally quiet for 6pm. Why was Emma not replying like usual? _Where was she?_

A muffled sob escaped from the ajar bedroom door. Following the noise, he found her, curled in a ball, the covers wrapped around her like a cocoon. He knew she had heard his presence but she didn't lift her head, instead she buried it deeply within the soft pillow. Will removed his shoes and lay them at the end of the bed, slowly he made his way up to where Emma was lying.

"Come here" he said, pulling her close.

"I can't handle this, Will. I can't I'm too weak!" Emma cried into his chest.

"Nonsense. You and I are going to get through this, we are Ems, now look at me-" she didn't move. "Emma look at me." Her glassy eyes fluttered upwards as she swiftly sat up in a comfortable position.

"There's my beautiful girl, what about that beautiful smile of yours?" she chuckled revealing a small sweet smile.

"There it is. See we will get through this!" Will smiled pulling his legs off the bed to stand up; a small grip at his shoulders stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Emma croaked. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted to lie there in his arms until the pain flew away at his tender touch.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back" and he left the bed. Emma could hear the rustling of CD's coming from the living room, as well as the iPod docking station being pulled over from the stand, she could also hear him trying to juggle a few discs but clearly unsuccessfully as they plummeted to the ground, a few curse words left Will's mouth in a hush whispered which made her giggle.

The first few beats of a song came on and Emma's stomach automatically got butterflies. Will appeared in the doorway, in only his boxers revealing his incredibly toned body, making Emma squirm in excitement.

"_All you have to do is touch my hand and show me you understand"_

Will sang handsomely looking intently into Emma's eyes reaching for her hand which she retrieved from under the duvet.

"_And that something happens to me, some kind of wonderful" _

Will was now holding Emma's sweet hands as he helped her off the bed, settling her down on the edge.

"_Now every time my little world seems blue, I just have to look at you"_

Ever so handsome and sexy Will playfully pointed at Emma placing a kiss to her nose.

"_And everything seems to be, some kind of wonderful" _

She couldn't hide the huge grin on her face and a light laugh escaped her lips when Will lifted her into his arms to place her back down on the bed kneeling above her.

"_Now I know I can't express, this feeling of tenderness" _

His legs on either of her sides, leaning in close to her face singing powerfully.

"_There's so much I wanna say, but the right words don't come my way" _

Emma pulled herself up, forcefully throwing her lips at his but failed as he playfully dodged and got back off the bed.

"_I only know when I'm in your embrace, then this world feels a better place"_

Emma pouted sitting back down. But Will shot her a loving smile and winked. Fireworks.

"_And something happens to me, and it's some kind of wonderful" _

Giving in to temptation Will moved closer and closer to Emma, their lips ghosting each others as the instrumental played. Their lips came crashing together, full of passion, love, trust. Will tried to pull from his wife's embrace but failed, trying to sing the next lines a hilarious muffled voice

"_And it's wonder-, baby.." _

"_It's won-"_

"_Oh, it's so divine.." _

Finally he gave up. The sparks flew between them, their hands entwined, Emma literally wrapping her legs around his waist. He could tell her pain had vanished, she was full of energy, exploring his mouth. When the song had finally finished she let out a giggle.

"Will, you know what, I believe you, and we most definitely can get through this together." Emma smiled against Wills lips.

"I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>So I am going to carry on this story, reviews are greatly appreciated - they keep me motivated. <strong>

**In case you were wondering the song that Will was singing was "Some Kind Of Wonderful" by Michael Buble **


	2. Chapter 2

That was the first night that Emma finally got a full sleep. They managed to stop their lovesick actions and climb into bed – Will snuggling Emma from behind whispering "I love you" until he knew she had fallen asleep. Yet they suddenly awoke to smell of smoke, of course at 12am, the dinner that was kept for him? Burnt. Emma panicked, Will chuckled at how adorable she looked when flapping her arms and scurrying madly around the kitchen in his baggy clothes. She too joined in the laughter when they opened the oven door to be welcomed by a waft of disgusting burnt lasagne. Instead of immediately cleaning the mess up, Will had other plans. He grabbed Emma by the wrists and lifted her fully up in the air twirling her around, laughing at her squeal "WILL!"

It was the morning now but neither of them wanted to leave the ever so cosy bed. Emma sat up silently, propping her elbows in the soft duvet watching Will's chest rise and fall at a peaceful pace. Her eyelids began to feel heavy again, her head ever so often falling and jerking from her hands.

"..GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING!" Will sang brightly, terrifying the life out of Emma.

Placing a hand over her heart and taking deep breaths Emma collapsed into a full blown hysteria of giggles. "Good morning handsome" she smiled sweetly, kissing his lips. The laughter was cut short when Emma dashed to the bathroom throwing up whatever she had left in her stomach. Will was there right behind her but Emma swatted him away.

"Will, leave me alone." Her voice was stern and full of hurt. Not sure what to do Will kneeled down to be level with his wife.

"Ems-" he carefully tried to pull a strand of radiant auburn away from her pale cheeks but his arm was swatted away by Emma's hand once again.

"No Will. Leave me alone. I don't want to have to be sick in front of yo-" she threw up again, this time tears pricking her eyes as she stayed hunched over the toilet.

"Emma, you are my wife, just come here, we will book a doctor's appointment just to get you checked-"

"Why? Do you think there is something wrong? I've been eating all the right foods!" Emma snapped. Taken aback by her force Will stood up.

"I'm sorry, I just want to be sure." He started to walk across the tiled floor when he heard Emma's full sob.

"Take me to the hospital, Will, please." She squeaked leaning over the toilet again, her stomach lurching.

* * *

><p>After helping Emma get washed and dressed - along with a quick massage - the two of them exited the apartment and headed out to the car. The journey to the doctors was quiet but there was no awkwardness. Emma's head was rested upon the cool window, her hands folded neatly across her lap. Will kept his eyes on the road but whenever the lights beat him he would steal a glance at her; pale but radiant, lifeless but beautiful. He pulled into the closest parking slot he could find and unbuckled his seat belt. Emma sat still.<p>

"I'm a bitch" she muffled not making eye contact.

"What... Emma what are you talking about?" Will asked concerned at his wife's use of words.

"I have been such a bitch to you today. Why am I like this?" she looked deep into his eyes. He could see the sincere sadness in her eyes as well hear it in her voice.

"Emma, come here," He scooted closer to her side pulling her into his chest. Her heavy breathing vibrated across his torso but he held her closer. "You my girl are not a bitch, nu uh, you know what you are though?" he could feel her slightly shrug her shoulders, an indication to continue.

"You are an amazing woman, my hero, my saviour! I have no idea where I would be without you at all. You honestly are the love of my life, none of this bitch talk, nothing can put out my fiery love for you," placing a kiss to her sweet smelling hair he continued, "And now, now you're having my baby! My baby Ems, I am thrilled, more than thrilled. And I know how much pain you are in and it makes me feel flooded with guilt that you're in such an unhappy state due to morning sickness or whatever it may be. But beautiful, you are my girl, and I am going to be here no matter what, loving you no matter what. Is that clear?" He could feel her smile against him, lifting her head gently she looked into his eyes.

"Crystal clear" she smiled hugging him as tight as she could.

They walked into the doctor's practice, hand in hand, Emma's head gracefully resting upon Will's shoulder. They didn't have long to wait before a nurse wearing a blue uniform called for "Emma Schuester?"

Will knew Emma's utter fear of the doctors. Their previous experiences had ended in Emma furiously shaking and crying, but they had since improved from then, thankfully. When she came out wearing the light blue overall and lay down on the plastic covering of the bed he held out his hand for her to then hold tight and squeeze whenever she felt scared.

"So, what is it that is troubling you Emma?" The doctor asked casually. Her eyes shifted from the Will's and the doctors.

"I, um, I- I am having extremely bad stomach cramps and, um, morning sickness" She replied quietly. The doctor squirted some of the clear gel on Emma's now very swollen stomach, and reached for the tools he needed.

"Ah I see, but you do know they are the usual side effects of pregnancy yes? But nevertheless I will check just in case" The doctors warm smile assured Emma that she could do this. They had only ever had her first sonogram not too long ago but it still terrified her. Emma looked over at Will, who's hand was still firmly entwined with hers, but his eyes were focused on the screen beside her, the sonogram had appeared.

"Everything seems perfectly thing," A sigh of relief came from both Will and Emma "It may just be your luck that you are having bad stomach pains but I'm sure if you visit our pharmacy we will be able to provide you with some remedies to relive the pain, oh and look at that,"

"Look at what?" Emma said now concerned, Will felt her grip tighten. The doctor gave a soft chuckle and a smile.

"I can tell the sex of your baby... If you would like to know I would happily tell you?" Both Will and Emma looked at each other, Will beaming with pride, Emma a little terrified.

"Whatever Emma wants" Will finally said.

"Wow, I, um, Will?" Clearly not wanting to make the final decision, Emma looked at her husband for some guidance.

"I would love to know, but it's up to you, Ems" that was all Emma needed. She quickly agreed to find out the sex of their unborn child. Gripping each other's hands tightly the doctor opened her mouth,

"It's a girl"

Tears. Happy tears, thrilled tears, came flowing from both of them. They were going to have a baby girl. Will got up all too quick feeling slightly dizzy but his lips crashed on Emma's. Smiling and kissing they wrapped themselves in an embrace.

"I'll give you two some alone time" The doctor laughed leaving the scene giving them the desperately needed private space.

"Will, I don't know what to say... we are going to have a baby girl, a girl!" Emma squealed kissing her husband again.

"I know, Ems, I know!" Will replied trying incredibly hard to stop the tears which were strolling freely down his cheeks.

"Come on, let's get out of here, there's only so much time a girl can spend in a scratchy overall." Emma laughed scratching at one of her sides. Will helped her off the bed and led her to the small changing room where he waited outside until his wife departed. Walking out of the doctors – not forgetting to thank their own doctor more than 20 times – they made their journey back home. Before they reached the house Emma begged Will to quickly pop into the grocery store and buy her some dairy-free ice cream. Will did what he was asked and also bought a few more of Emma's favourite foods and exited the store with a bagful of treats as well as dinner for tonight.

"Will please let me help you with those bags," Emma reached for the other bag which Will was still to pick up.

"Nooooo," He quickly turned her away from the bag and quickly retrieved it from the backseat, "You have also to go inside and lie down on the couch, get all cosy and warm and stay there until I call for you"

"What are you talking about?" Emma laughed confused at her husband's quick instructions.

"Just do it, please?" Will gave her that lopsided grin that always made her heart race and stomach do flips. Without arguing back Emma walked to the door and let herself in – leaving the door opened for Will – doing as he asked she gently sat down on the cream sofa and laid her legs across the remaining space.

"That's my girl" Will smiled as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen carrying the heavy bags.

"Are you sure you-" She was caught off by his appearance at the kitchen door, his hand was out in front of him a signal of stop talking. Emma sunk into the couch again and let her eyes rest.

About 35 minutes later a wonderful smell crept into the living room making Emma's nostrils flutter. She had fallen into a deep sleep. During her nap Will had made her, what he knew was her favourite dinner. A lovely salad topped with accurately sliced salmon. The appearance of the meal was incredible; Will had managed to successfully place everything in the correct place getting every single detail right – although it did take him longer than initiated. The enticing smell of the brilliantly cooked salmon was getting stronger and caused Emma to wake up almost immediately.

"Bon appetite' sweetheart" Will smiled standing at the kitchen doorway. Emma sat up and gently rubbed her eyes not wanting to smudge any mascara, she got up carefully still regaining balance from lying down. She was overwhelmed at the scene before her.

"Will, I-I am speechless. This is beautiful" She said walking over to him eyes still glued to the table.

"Yeah well I do try to my best" he comically boasted putting an arm around Emma's waist. Her mouth was still open, still speechless as she had stated.

"Come on, shall we eat?" He said gesturing Emma to the table. Her vibrant curls waved in agreement as she walked over to her seat which Will had pulled out for her.

Dinner went down a treat. They both cleared their plates spotless. The conversation was flowing, sometimes about the Glee club, work, and pregnancy, just full of love. Emma was surprised all over again when Will escaped to the kitchen with their empty plates and returning with a small ice cream glass perfectly scooped with Emma's dairy-free ice cream topped off with precise small strawberries. The look on her face warmed Will's heart; she was without a doubt the most perfect human being in his eyes.

* * *

><p>It was 11pm by the time Will and Emma settled down for bed. They had had a long day and a rest was desperately needed. Although Emma had been perfectly fine during dinner he could tell she was in a lot of pain when she lay down in their bed.<p>

"Don't move darling, I'll be right back" Will said swiftly leaving their bedroom and walking straight to the medicine cabinet. He brought two of her tablets, a glass of water and her hot water bottle back through to their bedroom. Emma was still lying there, her eyes scrunched together – another cramp Will thought. Lifting the covers gently he placed the hot water bottle over her swollen stomach and handed her the tablets and water.

"Thank you," She whispered, very slowly managing to sit up letting out a slight squeal in pain. Will's hands automatically moved to her lower back and began massaging in soothing circular motions – he knew this almost always relieved her pain. After the tablets were swallowed and the water finished she managed to seep back down in the covers bringing Will's strong arms around her small body.

"Sing to me, please" Emma croaked still in a slight cramp.

"Sure," Will replied quickly scratching his head trying to think of a soothing song.. He began to sing, trying to be as quiet as possible,

"_Oooh, oooh, oh, Somewhere over the rainbow_

_ Way up high,_

_ There's a land that I dreamed of, once in a lullaby..._

_ Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue... And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true..."_

Will could hear Emma's heart beat peacefully and her sleeping sigh coming and going. Placing a kiss to her soft curls, Will let himself drift off knowing Emma was at no pain and safe in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time!"_

Will laughed at his wife's shower song choice.

"Lovely Em, keep singing girl" he called through the door, hearing her giggles as she tried to sing the next verse.

"I need a duet partner!" she called back through.

Responding to Emma's request, Will walked into the bathroom, ignoring the sound of her squeals of his name when he joined her in the shower.

"_Gonna give you all my love boy, my fear is fading fast..." _Emma sang sweetly to her husband, teasingly turning away from his nakedness.

"_Been saving it all for you, cause only love can last" _Will joined in to harmonize with Emma. Turning his wife around, their lips passionately meeting.

"Know what, why am I here? I've already showered..."

"Go get ready for work!" Emma laughed as she gently pushed him out of the shower door.

Getting ready for work that day wasn't as boring, especially when you have a wife who was constantly sang random verses from "Like A Virgin" whilst slightly dancing around the bedroom, grabbing her underwear garments and slipping into a loose emerald work dress, caressing her baby bump incredibly.

* * *

><p>"MR SHUESTER!" a teenage girl screamed running straight towards the Spanish class.<p>

Hearing his name called in such panic, Will rushed to the door to see the girl who he remembered from his Spanish class, Ellie her name was – cheeks flustered and panting.

"It's, it's" she breathed, "Your wife, Mrs Schuester, girl's restroom, crying-"

Will was off, running as fast as he could trying his best to weave in and out the bustling hallway until he reached the door that marked _GIRLS_. Not knowing whether to go straight in he settled for giving the door a quick chap.

"Emma?" He shouted – his first thumping the door furiously.

"Will-" he could hear her sob from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming in, ok?" Will asked putting his ear to the door for a better chance of hearing.

"Please, quickly" she called back.

Wasting no more time Will broke through the door. Emma was slouched on the linoleum tiled floor gripping her stomach tightly with puffy, red, sore eyes with tears streaming down her pale face.

"Emma, are you ok? What the hell has happened?" Will asked rushing to his wife's side, holding her face in his palms.

"Something is definitely wrong," she cried taking deep breaths forcing her words out, "...wrong with the baby, Will, this is not normal at all." She looked at him full of worry, terror.

"Right that's it, hospital now, come on" he helped her up to her feet very slowly.

"Is everything ok?" Ellie asked suddenly at the doorway.

"Oh Ellie, um could you please tell Principal Figgins that I am taking Mrs Schuester straight to the hospital, it's an emergency" Will pleaded placing his strong arm around Emma's waist as she put one of hers over his shoulder.

"Of course, of course." the girl stuttered leaving the door at once.

Will turned back to face his wife, "Keep strong baby, you're gonna be fine, just let's get you to the hospital right away"

* * *

><p>He wasn't one for speeding at all but due to the circumstances he had no choice. Emma was in a horrific amount of pain, crying the whole car ride, never letting her hand leave her stomach. They arrived at the hospital in just under 35 minutes. Once out the car, Will decided to lift her off her feet and began to jog towards the hospital main entrance.<p>

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked politely.

"My wife she needs to be seen straight away-" he was interrupted by Emma's terrorizing squeal, "You see we have no freaking idea what is wrong, you need to help us, please!" Nearly in tears himself, Will saw the receptionist hit a small button.

"A nurse will be on her way just this precise moment, we will get your wife seen to in no time" The receptionist gave a reassuring smile. Right enough a tanned woman in a periwinkle uniform came fast walking down the sterilized halls pushing a metallic wheelchair.

"Dr Wood is available to see your wife, if you would like to place her," Before the nurse managed to finish her words Will quickly but carefully placed Emma on the slight padded seat of the wheelchair and followed them down the hallway and into the ward.

"Will" Emma cried holding out her hand. Will took it in his straight away, rubbing his thumb over her smooth skin.

"You're fine baby, I'm here, don't worry" Will placed a soft kiss to his wife's forehead.

A middle aged man burst through the doors, Dr Wood.

* * *

><p>It was 1 hour and 53 minutes to be exact until Will saw Dr Wood again. Everything had been a blur; Emma being rushed away from Will's sight, a team of paramedics closely following her, the sound of Emma crying for him to be by her side, a kind nurse pointing him to the waiting room – where he then sat fidgeting uncontrollably, panicking, and even letting a few tears slip, well maybe bucket loads. The thought of Emma is so much pain made his heart drop. She didn't deserve this, definitely not his Emma.<p>

He could feel his heart racing as he saw Dr Wood appear from the ward, asking the receptionist inaudible questions, to which the receptionist pointed in Will's direction. Will was good at reading people by their expressions but this time was different. There was a mixture of sadness, concern, sorrow, if he had read rightly.

"William Schuester?" The man took the seat which was empty next to his left.

He didn't want to talk, but he wanted to find out. Nodding his head slightly, he tried desperately to listen...

"Miscarriage" was the only word he heard.


	4. Chapter 4

One word can change _everything_.

Why. Why us. Why Emma, especially Emma.

There's a first time for everything but this was something that Will did not want to ever face at all. Tears, floods, never ending, it was too much to handle.

He walked straight past Dr Wood, on a direct path to the curtained off ward where Emma lay. It didn't feel human; _he_ didn't feel human or feel alive at all.

She was asleep or unconscious, Will couldn't decide. Either way her natural smile, which always stayed put even whilst sleeping, was gone, wiped off her face. His heart shattered into microscopic pieces now. Her cheeks still had a slight rose tone but her radiant complexion had vanished.

Sitting gently down on the space next to Emma, Will wrapped his arms around her small delicate frame, he wanted to do nothing else than to be here with her, holding her forever.

She was most definitely sleeping he soon realised as her heavy eyelids lifted ever so slightly to then crash down into pools of tears. Tightening his grip he could feel Emma's breaths becoming short and panicky.

"Everything's going to be ok, everything" Will managed to choke out as Emma grasped his shirt tightly and buried her face within his chest.

It was another two days before they eventually dismissed Emma. During those two days no words had left her lips. She didn't want to speak. Will, of course, talked and tried to sooth her with reassurance, but she wouldn't reply back. She felt guilty as hell; he was going through this too not just her. Yet, still no words left her lips.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was painful and silent. No conversation, no radio humming lightly in the background, no loving glances. Emma's eyes were focused straight ahead for the whole journey. Will's, on the other hand, never left Emma; red light – glance at Emma, slow steady traffic – glance at Emma.<p>

Walking into their house seemed weird and unnatural. Emma went straight to cleaning which took Will by surprise. Still she didn't speak. He knew this must be killing her, he just didn't know how to help her - he felt defeated.

"Uh, honey..." he started, "What would you like for dinner?" trying to act as casual as possible. He looked at her, watching every action she made. She stood awkwardly with her back to him fixing the vase which contained a beautiful collage of flowers.

She could feel his strong stare. Letting out a sigh, she turned around and began to walk,

"Nothing" Emma said trying to walk pass him. She knew it would happen, he held a soft grip to her arm preventing her from proceeding to the destination of their bedroom.

"Stop this." His voice came out more stern than was meant, " Emma, please"

Their eyes locked together for a moment before Emma let hers drop.

"I need, um, some time a-alone, Will." He could hear the quiver in her voice.

"I understand that Em, but please, please don't push me away" She could hear the pleading sadness in his voice.

Silence. Will let go of his grip but still kept his eyes on hers. Her head was bowed, eyes staring at the floor; he could hear her slight sniff.

"Emma..."

"I am sorry" she looked up, their eyes meeting once again, to then fall as she left the room.

Emma closed the bedroom door behind her. Lifting her hand to her mouth, eyes bulging with glassy tears; she let out a quiet sob as she slid down the door, grab her knees to her chest, shaking.

She felt terrible, truly terrible. But she knew herself; she did need some "me time". She was distraught and depressed. She loved Will. More than anything she wanted him to wrap his arms around her, let her cry until there were no tears left. But she wanted and needed to be strong, for her and for him. But not just now, right now she needed time to connect with herself and her feelings.

"So what the hell am I going to make for dinner" Will thought.

He wasn't sure if he was meant to follow Emma, beg her to talk - but after the door was shut and the words sank in he realized she was right, she needs some time alone.

* * *

><p>Kicking off his Hush Puppies and putting them on their space on the shoe rack, Will got a cold beer from the refrigerator and slumped down on the couch. Deciding to turn on the TV; the news channel was on – Emma's favourite. Changing the channel he found a music station playing Journeys "Don't Stop Believing". Millions of memories flew back at him all at once. He missed the original kids from the Glee club, they had all know graduated, even Brittany, from McKinley, out into the big bad world. Feeling tears, brimming the edges of his eyes he quickly changed the channel, Sports. Exhausted and not caring anymore he dropped the remote and closed his eyes, he hadn't realized just how tired he was. Lying back on the couch, he felt a slight scratch of paper. Shifting a few pillows he saw a book, a small red book with "A-Z Baby Girl Names". It must have been Emma's; he had never seen it before. There was a bookmark peeping out from a page far back in the book. Flicking straight to it he noticed a neon orange highlighted name – Victoria.<p>

"This is no use" Emma thought.

She had since left her position on the uncomfortable floor, had a long hot shower and changed into her favourite pyjamas. She had took a moment to look at herself in the bathroom mirror, she was pale, a sick pale. Lifting up her silk vest top to look at her flat stomach, it made her sick. All she wanted was to sleep and the pain to go away – and to never return.

Curling up in her side of the bed made her smile. It felt like home; the half worn out pillows, the cream duvet, it was nice. She could smell Will, the smell she loved to death, but he wasn't here. Taking a grip of his pillow made matters worse. She wanted him to be there, physically.

The quiet hum of the sports reader reporting the latest news was distant in the room. Will was adorably laying spread out across the couch. The scene made Emma smile, the second time she had smiled she thought. She crept over not wanting to awake him and switched the TV off. Will stirred slightly in his sleep but his light snore returned after a few moments. Emma couldn't resist; she tiptoed over to where Will's head rested and gave a soft but loving peck to his slightly apart lips.

"Hey..." he whispered opening his eyes with a small smile.

"Hi" Emma replied equally with a small smile.

The two of them stayed there for a while, Emma bent down on her knees, Will lying on the couch.

"Come here" he finally said, reaching his hand out to Emma's. Without hesitating Emma dashed at him, cuddled up on his knee, embracing him.

"I am so sorry, Will." She whispered, laying her head against his chest.

"Shh, everything is fine, just, you just being here, everything is fine" Will whispered back, soothingly rubbing his palms down Emma's fiery hair. She could hear the tiredness in his voice which made her smile, once again.

"You're tired sweetie, come on" Emma said, sitting up from her position. Will nodded and took her hand. She helped him up from the couch, allowing him to stretch, then walked towards their bedroom. Will stood there, looking contently at his wife. Emma noticed.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're just beautiful Em" He smiled that lopsided grin. Emma's stomach? _Butterflies._

"Time for some sleep, come on" she laughed walking into their bedroom. Will closely followed her.

By the time he had went through all the daily night routine he was thrilled when his body hit the softness of their mattress.

Emma was already lightly sleeping. She finally looked content, happy in a way. Will knew everything wasn't fine but he had to try and convince himself, he also knew that eventually everything would be alright it just takes time.

He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling, so much on his mind. It surprised the hell out of him when he felt Emma's small hand search for his under the covers.

"Will" she whispered.

"Emma?" he replied, in a whisper too.

"I can't find your hand..." he chuckled at her adorableness. He turned on his side to face her. A smile spreading across his face.

"I'm here baby" he whispered caressing her cheek gently. He could feel her cheek bones rise slightly, she was smiling too.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so sorry for the delay of this story. Believe me, school has been horrendous and extremely stressful. But I'm back now! So hopefully this story will continue to flow. Hope you enjoy - mainly fluff for this chapter. **

* * *

><p>It took a good three or four months before Emma was finally back to her old self. There were many sleepless nights full of painful sobs. It killed Will to see her like that; all he wanted was for her to be truly happy. Although now she was much more cheery, smiling like she used to, and back to McKinley to take her job back on fully - whenever anything near to the topic of babies arose, Emma was clearly hurting, most definitely, and she couldn't hide it.<p>

Throughout these months Will had been exceedingly amazing. He knew what to do right away whenever Emma had a bad day – from holding her tight, listening fully to her sobs, reassuring her that everything will be OK, to singing her to sleep. Emma could not express her gratitude enough, Will was her hero for being the incredible man that he is, the man she fell head over heels in love with.

* * *

><p>"Honey," Will asked stroking Emma's curls as she lay across his lap – head on his knees. This had became a routine – after work they would both curl up on the couch and stay in each other's embraces until they found something productive to do.<p>

"Yes, sweet heart?" Emma joked tilting her head up to give him a sweet smile. Will leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead before resting his upon hers.

"Have we got anything planned for Friday night?" He could see Emma's brains rattling and her eyes full of concentration.

"Erm..." how sweet her accent was, "Nope not that I can think of... why?"He could hear the concern in her tone of voice which made him chuckle slightly.

"Well, since it's the last day of school before the summer and everything..." Emma nodded assuring him to carry on, "How about we get your parents up?" There were a few moments of silence before Emma spoke.

"Will," her voice was quiet almost a whisper whilst her eyebrows furrowed.

"Look, no it was just a suggestion-"

Emma giggled. "I would love to have my parents up" she grinned.

"Great, Em. We can give them call tomorrow and see if they're up for it" Will smiled.

Emma's gaze fell to the photo of her and Will cuddled outside by the beach. _Shit. _She really did want to see her family. But the thought of them finding out about her miscarriage was a terrifying thought. She had only been about 3 weeks along before disaster struck. Her mother knew, of course, Emma couldn't hide anything from her, but her father... Oh gosh. Although her brother, James, was married and her sister, Charlotte has two kids of her own, her father was still getting used to his baby being married and the OCD being taken care of.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Will humming, a song that sounded so familiar yet so unrecognisable.

"Come on then, sing mister" Emma smiled looking up at her husband adoringly.

"Give me 5" Will said, swiftly lifting Emma up, ignoring her slight squeal of excitement, and placing her back to her position on the cream couch. Emma sat straight up and brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin on the tops of them.

_Where is it? Damn. Oh hello there. _Will lifted up his favourite guitar and began to play a few chords.

"_Weekends in bed, no scramble eggs, or bacon I just have time for you"_

Will walked back through to the living room, leaning against the doorway. Singing softly to Emma as her face lit up, it was one of her new favourite songs.

"_Backs on the grass, heads in the clouds, we close our eyes, enjoy the view"_

Will was now walking closer to where Emma sat. She squirmed in excitement, sitting propped up on her knees now.

"_We don't wanna hear, the real world passing by Saying that we're crazy"_

He could see that sparkle in Emma's eyes that he adored. He loved her so much. Emma literally leaped off the couch and joined in when the chorus began

"_We spend all our time lying side by side,__  
><em>_Going nowhere, it's really something,__  
><em>_Getting busy doing nothing"_

Emma was nowdancing along as well as singing loudly. Will's heart was about to burst; full of love for this woman.

"_We spend all our time running for our lives,__  
><em>_Going nowhere, it's really something__  
><em>_Getting busy, doing nothing.__"_

Doing her best impression of running in slow motion made Will burst out into a full laugh but Emma continued to prance around the apartment singing along. Letting Emma take the lead Will continued to strum his guitar.

"_No magazines or DVD's we both got__  
><em>_Better things to do__"_

Emma stood in front of their TV, screwing up her nose and shaking her head towards the DVD shelf.

"_I'll hold your hand"_

She reached out for his hand as he did the same for hers.

_"Or shall we dance together__  
><em>_It's just so hard to choose_ "

She carried on singing as he dropped the guitar, wrapped his arms around her slim waist and spun her around, laughing at her cute scream.

She could no longer sing as he began tickling her stomach lifting her off the ground.

"Will!" Emma squealed breathlessly. "Stop!" She couldn't get the words out without flipping around as Will carried her into their bedroom.

Once Emma was lying with her back on the bed Will stopped, hovering over her small body, allowing his arms to keep him propped up above her small frame.

"Hey, I was enjoying that sing-song" Emma whined trying to look upset but failed miserably. Her hands began masking his toned chest.

"But I'm sure you will enjoy this more-" Will leaned over to try and kiss Emma's soft lips but as they both moved at the same time there came a clashing of heads.

"Ouch.." They both said in unison.

"Ok, let me try that again" Will said giggling making Emma giggle. He slowly leant over and placed his lips on hers. Her lips accepted his entrance as well as welcoming his soft tongue. The kiss was full of passion and love, it was sweet but short.

Cupping Will's cheek Emma looked up allowing their eyes to meet in a loving gaze.

"I love you" Emma spoke seriously, letting a smile spread across her face.

"I love you too beautiful" he kissed the dent in her cute little nose.

"But I must say, I'm going to need some ice on my forehead..." Emma laughed lifting her hand up to softly press against her forehead before wincing in pain.

"I second that" She laughed elegantly pulling herself off the bed.

Will followed behind her, mesmerized by the way her hips effortlessly swivelled whilst she walked. Emma was wearing a pair of his boxers and a baggy McKinley t-shirt, she was yet again effortlessly beautiful.

"Thanks" Will smiled that adorable side grin which made Emma melt inside. She nodded in gratitude as she handed over the ice covered in a white cloth. Emma picked up another ice pack and placed it to her now swollen forehead, keeping her hand there slightly pressing on the pain, she walked back through to their bedroom taking a hold of Will's hand and pushing him on the bed.

Sliding into their covers, Will automatically pulled Emma into his chest whilst she buried her head deeper, sighing as his arms flexed around her body.

"I'm tired" Emma yawned. "Sorry" She spoke again twisting herself so she could look into his eyes.

"What are you apologising for?" Will laughed but silenced as his wife began caressing the side of his face.

"I'm such a boring wife aren't I, It's what, 9pm and I'm tired!" Emma chuckled gazing at his slightly parted lips.

Feeling her gaze, Will pressed his lips against hers, pulling Emma even closer to his body, if possible.

"Get some sleep... I'll just have to make love to my boring wife another time" Will huffed comically. He exaggerated a gasp of pain as Emma elbowed his stomach.

"You know I would love to, Will, but when a girl's gotta sleep, a girl's gotta sleep... and quite frankly we both have work tomorrow Mr Schuester" Emma giggled wriggling back to her original position with her back against his warm chest.

"Damn. Mrs Schuester I can't wait to have you for the whole entire summer" Will smiled thinking about the minor fact that it was three days until school was finished for summer.

"Me too" Emma smiled as Will placed a kiss against her fiery curls. "Good night Will, I love you"

"Good. Night. Beautiful" he took a pause on each word to place kiss after kiss on her hair and neck.

"I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song sang here is "Busy" by Olly Murs, if you were wondering. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: This is kind of a filler chapter. I was having a terrible writers block and thought you deserved a chapter. I apologize for the shortness. Summers starts on Friday for me so expect more updates sooon! Thank you all!**

"_I'm terribly sorry and it genuinely hurts me to tell you this.. You have had a miscarriage." _

_The words were so clear yet so unrecognisable, indigestible. The doctor did look genuinely upset. His deep blue eyes locked with hers for a moment, before he raised his finger to his furrowed brow, stroking it horizontally as if it was a way to keep himself focused and held together. Tears. Everywhere. Nurses were at her side, offering water, trying desperately to break a smile across her pale face. She needed him, he wasn't there. Where was he? Her crying became into shrieks of terror, sweat visibly appearing in little droplets across her forehead. "WILL!" a shuddering call left her fragile lips. _

"Emma? Ems. Honey I'm here!" Will sat up in bed startled. He knew straight away that she had had a nightmare. Emma was sitting up straight, hand over her chest, trying her best to calm herself down.

"Will.." a quiet whimper left Emma's lips before she turned to look at her husband's worried expression.

"Come here sweetie, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He gently brought her back down to lie on the bed, cradling her in his arms.

Emma gripped his shirt suddenly and shuddered, "It was horrible... The doctor... Words, miscarriage.." her voice choked on the word.

"Don't think about it, _everything _is going to be all right, everything" Will whispered into Emma's ear, placing tender kisses to her ear lobe.

That phrase had become a tape; one that was forever being played, over and over again. It hurt Will to see Emma like this. This was the second time this week that she had woken up in a frantic panic. The only difference to this week that could maybe trigger the thought was that tomorrow her family were arriving. Emma had called them to offer the invitation the day after Will had suggested the idea, and her mum and dad accepted the invite immediately. Her mother knew of the pregnancy and the miscarriage, her father was unknown to both. That terrified Emma.

"Will, what if my...my dad finds out?" _Bingo_. Reading her mind was becoming his speciality recently.

"Ems, I won't say anything, it's your dad. But don't worry about it, I don't want this to be on your mind the entire time your parents are visiting, please." He looked into her beautiful eyes, the spark and chemistry between them was exhilarating.

"I know I know, but I don't want him to find out and get angry at me, angry for not telling him sooner. Gosh I'm such a horrible daughter!" Emma sobbed again into Wills chest.

Will squeezed Emma's slim body and placed a kiss to her forehead. He could tell that tomorrow was going to be a hard day.

"You are not a horrible daughter at all Emma. Now let's get some sleep, last day of school tomorrow!" Will tried his best to put on his cheery tone of voice on the last sentence.

"Night night, thank you for being the best husband in the entire world" Emma finally let a smile sweep across her face as she planted a firm but passionate kiss to Will's soft lips.

"I love you, Em."

* * *

><p><em>Stop this. They are your own parents, you shouldn't be afraid.<em>

Another phrase to add to the never ending tape, Emma thought.

The Ohio sunshine burned through the opened kitchen windows, lighting the room up in a summery haze completely. Last day of school, finally.

Emma had managed to fall into a peaceful slumber once Will's arms were wrapped around her, drawing circular motions on her back with his knight in shining armour.

After pouring herself and Will two steaming cups of coffee and placing a slice of warm toast on hers and Will's plates, she lumped into the wooden chair and started reading the paper that lay askew on the table.

Will would be up soon. The smell of freshly brewed coffee would most definitely awaken him. It was those little things that made her love him even more.

"Good morning beautiful." Will smiled as he walked into the kitchen right on cue.

"Morning handsome." Emma returned the smile as she left her original position and wrapped her arms around her husband's toned torso.

"Last day of school Mrs Schuester," he said placing a kiss to her forehead, "Then we have the entire summer to do what the hell we want to do!"

Emma looked up to meet his eyes; they were full of excitement and love. Standing on her tip toes, She pressed her lips fiercely against his.

"I can't wait, Mr Schuester."


	7. Chapter 7

"All right guys, I hope you all have a great summer and remember I want at least 800 words on what you did this summer, and yes, in Spanish." Will explained as the bell rang to announce summer had officially started. The senior Spanish students gathered their belongings and nodded in agreement to their teacher's assignment.

"See you all later" Will chirped as each student ran out of the classroom and into the mayhem that had already made itself home in the hallway.

Summer, finally. He thought, walking to stand behind his desk, pilling up textbooks and dumping them into a blue dusty container. His eyes locked onto the photo-frame which was located on the right hand side of his desk. It was a collage of different photographs of Emma and him. The largest one which took the centre space was of them on their wedding day. They had the biggest smiles on their faces; it was his - without a doubt – favourite photo. The rest varied from them on their honeymoon, goofing around at home, and a few were of them and his parents and in-laws.

x

The kids yelled and screamed with joy, Emma sighed with relief. Summer was finally here.

She rose from her desk and turned around to inspect the bookshelf behind her. All the books were lined up in Alphabetical order - although Emma's OCD had improved immensely there were just some routines she didn't want to ruin. Taking a look at the kooky pamphlets that lay on the wooden desk beside the bookshelf made her chuckle. They may sound silly but in reality they had helped many students.

She was rudely interrupted from her thoughts when a loud bang hit against her window door. A young boy, freshman to be precise, had his face pressed against the glass, horror spread across his face when Emma turned around sharply.

The boy, who Emma knew as Michael, quickly retracted from the window slowly giving Emma a small wave and smile. She laughed to herself and smiled back at him. The hallway was crazy. Paper was flying everywhere, teachers were trying to calm the students, and groups of friends were linking arms and running in and out of crowds.

Emma stood at the doorway, watching the scene in front of her silently. She could see Will's students join in the stampede and began to make her way to his room knowing he would be alone.

Will's fingers slid down the wooden frame gently and slowly, as his signature lopsided grin appeared.

"Hi."

Will snapped out of his thoughts and turned to find the unmistakeable voice. There she was; standing at the doorway, her head resting upon the wood with a beautiful smile and glistening eyes. She wore a dark yellow skirt with a lighter yellow blouse, matched with a beaded necklace and her signature Mary Jane heels. Like a ray of sunshine, he thought.

"Hey" he let his voice linger in the crisp summer classroom air – ignoring the flying-all-around-you dust particles which could not hide under the sun beams, the air was crisp.

"Let's go handsome; we have a lot to do!" Emma said reaching her hand out to clasp in his.

They walked hand in hand down the now empty hallway, stepping over numerous pieces of abandoned paper, and out to the deserted car park.

"Will?"

He turned around and looked into her eyes. They had a shimmer in them that was unexplainable, like brown, doe-eyed stars.

"Emma?" Will replied cocking his head slightly.

Instead of talking, Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, twirling his soft curls absentmindedly, and rested her forehead on his. She breathed in his charming scent – her favourite scent ever – and placed her lips ever so softly against his. The kiss was sweet and loving. The parted mutually and looked intently into one another's eyes.

"Your parents will be arriving soon" Will broke the gaze and looked at his watch: 3:50pm. Alan and Susan, Emma's parents, would be arriving in Ohio at around 5pm.

"Uhuh" Emma smiled and pulled away from the embrace, tangling her hands in Wills once again. They walked in silence until they reached Will's car, breathing in the sweet smell of flowers and indulging in the rays of sunlight.

* * *

><p>"Will it is 4.35, are you sure everything is fine and in place and just fine?" Emma paced the living room floor as Will watched from the couch.<p>

"Everything is fine sweetie, please just calm down" Will pleaded, standing up to take her into his arms.

She relaxed under his touch. Trying to control her breathing she looked up, he was gently running his fingers through her neat curls. "Will..."

His actions didn't stop. "What is it beautiful?"

"I'm going to be sick..."

"Wait, what," His hands stopped moving and his eyes were now fixated on her paling face.

"Sick, I'm going to be sick!" Emma's voice was sharp and her breathing became panicked.

"Ems, honey, it must be nerves, you're going to be fine." Will held her shaking body at arm's length.

Her fiery curls began to shake fiercely along with her head, "Seriously, Will.. I'm going to throw up now-"

One of her hands flew to her mouth, the other to her stomach. Before Will could say anything else she was running. The bedroom door swung open as did the bathroom.

Quick on his heels, Will walked silently to where Emma was sitting on the white tiled floor, her knees curled up to her chest whilst her head hung over the toilet bowl.

Will rubbed her back soothingly before he spoke. "All better sweetie?"

Emma shook her head and moved slowly away from the toilet, resting her head against the cool wall. "Will, I don't think its nerves."

"What do you mean?" Will asked, shifting from his position to mimic his wives.

Emma tilted her head to look into Will's eyes which were full of concern and worry. "This may be the first time I've been sick, but nausea. Oh gosh Will, I've had it since Tuesday." She scrunched her nose up at the thought of the horrible feeling that had been sweeping over her.

"Emma," Will pulled her into his lap, kissing her temple. "Why did you not tell me? We could have gotten you to the doctors; in fact we should get you checked out sweetie."

"Don't be silly, I'll be fine. You might be right, maybe it's nerves. Plus my parents arrive in about 15 minutes, come on." Emma gently stood up, leaving Will sitting alone.

"It's all good; I think I'll just rest here for a while. Quite comfy isn't it?" He joked, bringing his arms to rest behind his head.

Emma laughed at his attempted humour. "You are such a dork." She teased, leaving the bathroom swivelling her hips which made her white summer dress swirl around her thighs.

* * *

><p>15minutes came and gone, Will and Emma were sat sitting on the couch waiting. Will could feel the nerves flying through the air; he was beginning to rub off Emma, he thought.<p>

Emma sat forward, smoothing the pleats in her white summer dress. Her idle hands soon began taping on the coffee table which was positioned right in front of her, as was the medium-sized TV which was mumbling in the background about some crisis about money shortage in the economy.

They were both pulled out from their thoughts when a couple of loud knocks at their front door, along with a ringing noise from the bell echoing the hall, came.

"It's them!" Emma squealed excitedly, leaping up from her spot, startling Will.

Will stood up abruptly, fumbling with his hands until they rested in the back of his beige chinos.

Emma opened the door as fast as she could. "MOM!" she squealed, leaping into her mother's arms.

"Baby!" Susan Pillsbury said hugging her daughter tightly, kissing her hair.

Richard Pillsbury stood behind Susan, carrying a large brown suitcase. "It's good to see you ladybug."

"Daddy!" Emma squealed just as excitedly as she escaped her mother's tight grip, to be enveloped in an equally tight hug from her father.

Will slowly began to walk towards the family gathering. It warmed his heart to see Emma and her parents together; they had a special bond between them that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It could be that they truly loved one another dearly for which they are, maybe, but whatever it is it's magical.

Richard came over to Will and placed a hand on his shoulder with a pat. "Good to see you, buddie."

He nodded and gave Mr Pillsbury a warm smile.

"Will, honey! Come give your mom a hug!" Susan smiled brightly walking to meet Will halfway with her arms opened wide.

Will returned the warm gesture, smiling and hugging his 'mom' – Susan insisted on Will calling her this as he was family to them.

"We've missed you!" He said as he slowly pulled away from the hug.

"Yes, very much so!" Emma added, wiping away her happy tears. She really had missed her family. She missed the cuddles from her mom, the kiss goodnight on her forehead from her dad, and she even missed the bickering between her and her siblings.

Will walked around to stand next to Emma, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Susan's wide grin slowly turned into a small sad smile at the action. Emma instantly knew why. Her mother always asked about how she was coping, or, in other words – are you still upset over what happened?

The I-could-burst-into-tears-at-any-moment feeling overcame Emma and she cleared her throat. "Well, your room is along the hall and the first left. Dinner is on and will be ready to serve in about..." She checked the clock that was hanging above her father's head, "um, 20 minutes hopefully."

"Sounds great, Emmie." Her mother beamed, "Come on Richard, the suitcase isn't too heavy!" Richard huffed comically and lifted the suitcase which had been left idle at the front door.

Emma giggled at her parents and turned around to face Will.

"They are adorable." He laughed, watching the Pillsbury's slowly trek up the small distance to the guest room. "Are you sure that you're their daughter?"

Emma hit his stomach playfully and turned to walk away into the kitchen. "Oh. I'm 100% sure, _darling." _


	8. Chapter 8

smell of roast chicken and steamed vegetables floated around the Schuester home, the clinking of knives and forks piercing their assigned foods rattled, whilst the occasional outburst of laughter left each individual mouth.

"Emmie, this is delicious!" Susan Pillsbury said delightfully as she rested her cutlery to lift up her wine glass.

Will and Richard nodded in agreement.

"Why thank you, mom" Emma smiled thankfully at her mother. "It's really not anything special, I promise we will take you both out for dinner tomorrow."

"Don't be silly, sweetie. This was lovely." Richard put his hand on his daughters and gave her a smile.

Will loved how genuine Emma's parents were. Whilst at the table he had acknowledged a few things; Emma and her mother shared the same beautiful curly hair – fiery auburn too, although the older of the two was starting to grey. And Emma had inherited her father's large brown eyes and cute nose.

"This house is great Emma. Three bedrooms, plenty space for some mini Schuester's, I think."

Emma choked and coughed on a piece of carrot, Susan spat out the tiny sip of wine back into the glass and Will was brought straight out of his thoughts just as quick as he was brought into them.

"Richard!" Susan glared at her husband shaking her head.

Richard's eyes darted from Susan to Emma to Will, and then back again. "Did I say something wrong...?"

"Of course not, dad" Emma tried to reassure him quickly. "I would love to have children.. some day."

There was a tiny squeak in her voice that she was sure gave her feelings away.

"You will be a great mom, Emma. But hey, I'm happy with my two grandsons. Honestly, Ben and Luke are a handful."

_Phew_. Emma smiled at her dad warmly, her heart truly aching. Slowly she turned her head to meet with her mother's eyes. They were filled with sorrow for her daughter's sake.

Will took Emma's hand in his underneath the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "How are they doing? Ben and Luke?" He asked casually.

"You know, being boys. Loving the outdoors, which Virginia is really great for. Ben likes football, but Luke is more into music" Richard replied. "Hey! I'm sure the next time that you see Luke you could give him some tips. Teach him a thing or two on the guitar."

Will smiled. "I would love that."

* * *

><p>After the table was cleared, drinks finished - then refilled, Will and Richard took to the living room to watch sports whilst Emma and Susan washed the dishes in the kitchen.<p>

"I'm sorry about what your dad said earlier tonight, honey." Susan said, picking up the last of the dirty plates.

Emma shrugged and continued to scrub the particles off a tray. "No it's fine. He didn't know any better."

"You don't need to keep it all inside, Emma. It's OK to be upset."

"Mom" Emma stopped what she was doing and turned to face her mother, her cheeks reddening as the irritation grew. "I'm fine. Will and I are _both_ fine, it's just a touchy subject."

"I didn't mean... I just don't want you... Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." Susan placed the last plate in the silver rack and turned to walk towards the living room.

"Mom"

"Emma I really am sorry."

"No no, it's not that..." Emma stood helplessly, her eyes beginning to water.

Susan noticed her daughters trembling lip and quickly walked to her side. "Sweetie, don't cry. I'm here."

Emma wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and rested her head on her chest. "I'm scared..." She whispered.

"About what, honey?"

"I want a family. I want to be a mother, Will to be a father. But I'm scared. Scared of losing another child."

Susan kissed Emma's curls softly. "You have nothing to be scared about, baby. These things happen, there's nothing we can do to stop them. Life's unfair; it's just the way things are"

Emma nodded against her mother's chest and wiped her red eyes, but broke into quiet sobs. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." She managed to croak.

Susan held her daughter tightly until the sobs became whimpers. "You're welcome, baby girl. I'm always going to be here, _always_."

X

"Will" Richard said as he took a sip of beer.

Will turned his head slightly to look at Emma's dad. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you for looking after my girl. I know how much Emma loves you, and it's clear you love her back. And what you've done for her, Will I can't thank you enough. Her mother and I didn't manage to fix her OCD but you have... I don't want to go all sappy and all, need to protect my macho image" Richard joked. "But I know one day you will be a great father."

Will gave Richard a genuine smile as tears began to brim. "Thank you."

Richard returned the smile and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "Anytime buddy."

* * *

><p>The night carried on until 1am. Varying from watching TV to playing silly games that the Pillsbury's used to play when Emma was growing up, to Richard challenging Will to a dance off – Which Will tried to lose at, but understandably failed.<p>

"Tonight was great." Will said sliding into the covers, instantly wrapping his arms around Emma's small frame.

Emma turned in Will's hold to face him, cupping his cheek in her palm. "They're amazing. They love you, Will."

Will smiled, gaining an equal smile back and slowly brought her hand down, kissing it softly. Emma leaned into his torso, getting as close as possible before she attacked his lips.

The kiss was hot and fiery, full of love. Feeling the temptation and desire, Will slowly moved his hands down under the covers stroking the thin line of Emma's lingerie.

Breaking the interaction, Emma parted her lips and sighed. "My parents, Will. They are just down the hall. I'm sorry." A small smile appeared on her face as she began to giggle at the thought of them trying to make love whilst her parents could easily hear probably.

Will laughed at the same thought.

"Oh, yeah. Don't want to get in the bad books." He smiled and placed one last loving kiss to his wives wet lips.

The feeling of desperation was an understatement.

"Good night. I love you." Emma said turning on her side, making her body face Will's chest.

Entwining their feet and wrapping his arms back around Emma, he whispered in her ear. "I love you too, beautiful."

Having his warm breath tickle her ear caused Emma to sigh happily, melt into Will's protective chest, and fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>A terrifying noise woke Will. It was coming from the bathroom, he could tell. The realisation that Emma was missing from the bed gave it away.<p>

"Ems?" Will quietly got out of bed and stumbled sleepily to the - left ajar - bathroom door. Slowly he walked in.

Emma was sat propped up on her knees with her head in her hands. Will could tell she had acknowledged his presence.

"Oh, Will" She cried looking up at him with tear stained eyes.

"Baby, what's happened?" He asked crouching down, taking a strand of askew hair and pulling Emma into his side.

"I... I woke up and this..." Emma used hand gestures to point to the toilet bowl. "This happened. I hate throwing up Will."

"I know sweetie, I know. Do you have any ideas as to why you threw up?" Will asked, his own mind rattling.

"I don't know." Emma whispered.

After holding her in his arms for about ten minutes, Will helped Emma to her feet and carried her back to the bed, slowly resting her shivering body on the mattress.

"I'll be right back, going to get you some water" He said as he walked out of the door.

"Thank you."

"Oh, Will. Good Morning" Susan Pillsbury smiled from the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hand. "I'm kind of an early riser."

"Morning" Will smiled. "Um, I'm just here to get a glass of water. Emma's not feeling great at all, she has been throwing up."

The smile vanished from Susan's face. "Is she alright? I better go see her."

"She's kind of tired, but sure. She is in her bedroom." Will replied a little apprehensive.

Susan Pillsbury walked straight down the hall and into the first bedroom. Emma was still lying on the bed, now propped up with soft pillows. "Emma?" Susan knocked lightly as she entered.

The room was dark as the curtains were draped across the already shut blinds, blocking out the harsh rays. Susan wondered over to the two windows and pulled them each to one side, allowing some much needed light into the large room.

"Mom," Emma croaked, opening her eyes and smiling slightly at her mother's presence.

"Honey, what's wrong? You've been throwing up?"

"Um, yeah. Not so sure why or how..."

Susan sat slowly down at her daughter's side, taking her hand. "How long has this been going on for?"

Emma furrowed her brow. "How long has _what _been going on?"

"Throwing up. When I first saw you yesterday I could tell something was up."

"Wait...What?"

"I'm your mother, I can tell these things" Susan's lips curved into a small smile as her daughter continued to look confused. "Are you...?"

Knowing where the conversation was going, Emma gave up and sighed. "I don't know, mom. I don't know..."


	9. Chapter 9

Will leant against the kitchen counter, listening to the red kettle boil loudly as a warm mist floated around the room. Emma had been in their bedroom with her mother for 15 minutes now. The cool glass of water was resting by the side of him.

He understood why Emma would want her mom to be with her when she was feeling the way she was. Although, it had began making him anxious when neither of the two had left the room after 10 minutes.

"Mom, I need to see Will. He was getting me some water," Emma spoke quietly, propping herself up from lying back on the mattress.

Susan stood from her spot on the bed. "Don't worry, I'll run a bath for you then get the water and explain to Will."

"No," Emma squeaked, "I want to tell him myself, _please._"

"Fine, but don't keep him waiting sweetheart. You both need to do some things to see if this is true."

Emma smiled weakly at her mother. Pregnancy tests; the waiting, positive or negative? They had both been through it before. The thought terrified her all over again.

"What if I am, mom? What if I am pregnant...? I'm not sure whether or not I'm ready... after all that's happened." Susan softly sat back down on the bed and took Emma's hands in hers.

"Whatever happens, I'm here, always." Susan soothed, squeezing her hand and offering a warm smile.

Emma returned the smile gratefully. "I love you, mom." she said, tears brimming as she fell into her mother's chest for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Baby, I love you too. Don't cry, c'mon. Hey, you're probably just hormonal." Susan giggled, as she gently guided Emma to sit up properly, lifting her slim legs to hang over the bed.

"Uh" Emma groaned hanging her head between her knees.

"Moving on," Susan rose and quickly strode across the carpet to the bathroom. "Hot or warm?"

"Warm."

"Righty O'"

"Good morning, Will." Richard Pillsbury bounced into the kitchen cheerfully.

Will looked up and smiled. Emma had the same energy as her dad; she was kind of a young female version of him but with her mother's frame. "Good Morning"

"Where are the two beautiful ladies then?" Richard asked lifting the local newspaper which lay askew on the counter.

Will chuckled, placing a mug of hot coffee on the table for Richard and returned to a serious note. "Um, Emma's not feeling so great she's been throwing up. Susan's with her."

Richard shook his head and took the mug in his hands. "I didn't think she looked so great last night. Don't get me wrong, Emma looked beautiful as always, but there just was something off. And now throwing up? Yikes."

Will took a sip of hot coffee, contemplating all that had been said.

"You're right. I'll go see how she is." He sat the mug down after a last gulp and made his way down the hall towards their bedroom.

"Ems?" he knocked softly. "Emma can I come in-"

"Of course" Susan smiled opening the door and passing by him swiftly.

"Thanks" He said quietly, stepping into the bedroom and closing the door gently.

The room smelt of Emma's favourite strawberry bath lotion and warm steamy water, both which were floating in from the ajar bathroom door. Turning towards Emma, he smiled a warm but sad smile. "How are you feeling?"

Emma looked up from her knees and shook her head slowly as tears glassed her large brown eyes. At this Will strode to her side and wrapped an arm around her small shaky frame.

"Baby, you're shaking?" He asked concerned.

Emma winced. "Baby" she croaked before breaking into a sob, nestling her head firm against his chest.

Rubbing soothing circles in the small of her back, he let her sob for a moment as confusion but also some sort of understanding swept over him.

"Baby?" he questioned quietly. Is this _really_ happening? He thought with a rush of emotions.

Composing herself, Emma sat up sniffling. "Gosh, why am I crying? I should be happy and over the moon. Dancing around this room not curled up in a ball." She sighed heavily and rose to her feet. "I need a bath."

"Woah, woah, woah" Will stood too, furrowing his brow in confusion. "What is going on? What are you talking about?"

"Come with me. Have a bath with me, please. I'll explain." Emma looked pleadingly into his eyes where a flicker of confusion was still surfaced.

"Sure" Will agreed smiling his signature lopsided grin and taking her hand.

Once Will had checked the bath water to make sure it was at the right temperature he bent down to be eye level with Emma, who was perched on the closed toilet seat staring into nothing. Brushing an auburn curl away from her left eye he caressed her cheek in the palm of his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked, desperately trying to meet her eyes.

Emma looked up meeting his endearing eyes. She had to tell him, it was killing her. She mustered a slight smile and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm scared... Scared about everything, Will. The future included." She sighed. "Definitely the future..."

Lost in confusion once again, Will creased his forehead. "The future? Where is all of this coming from?"

"Can you remember when my last period was?" Emma asked, point blank.

"Uh..." Will pondered for a moment. Emma shook her head.

"Neither do I."

"Emma..."

"Yes... Well I'm not sure. I still need to check if you know what I mean." Emma searched his face for emotions. The information had sunk in and Will beamed a large smile.

"Emma!" Cupping her face in his hands, she smiled equally as big back. He could feel his heart racing with excitement, as Emma began crying.

"Sweetie, don't cry-"

"Happy tears" she reassured him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Will began placing sweet, passionate kisses to her shoulder, making his way up her warm body until he reached her lips which were attacked with excitement.

The kiss was long and meaningful. There was a chance that she was pregnant, a real chance. One they just had to wait and find out. Slowly parting, Will looked into her beady eyes where instead she pressed against his lips one more time and pulled back after a short kiss. She was glowing. Will looked into her eyes again and nodded towards the bubbly bath tub.

Emma nodded with agreement, slowly lifting her arms above her head. Will chuckled lightly and carefully slid her long cotton top up her ribs and over her head, standing as he did the action, and then dropping the piece of clothing to the ground. Emma began lifting his grey William McKinley t-shirt up his stomach, kissing his strong torso as she stood, and pulled the t-shirt over his head. Both topless, they passionately kissed again. Giggling, Emma took the hem of her lingerie and pulled them down her legs, stepping out of them. Will copied her, pulling his boxers down. Both now fully naked, Will teasingly lifted Emma up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, while he tried to manoeuvre them both into the bath tub carefully.

Once in, with Will sitting against the side of the white tub with Emma still wrapped around him, they both looked at each other smiling.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you, Emma."

* * *

><p>"I think I'll have the soup of the day... or the pancakes with bacon." Richard declared still looking at the cafe menu.<p>

"Have whatever you want, dad." Emma smiled sitting her menu down. "I'm going to have the soup, what about you, Will?" she asked turning to Will who was seated next to her.

"Um, the peanut butter and jelly sandwich sounds good."

"Good choice, my friend." Richard said, still looking at the menu, but nodding in approval.

Will laughed at his father in law's approval and looked at Emma, giving her a smile which she returned happily.

"Soup for me, too" Susan said joining in the conversation. She looked over at Emma and gave her the "have-you-told-him-yet?" look, which Emma smiled and bit her lip, nodding too.

"Very well then, I'll have the peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Richard finally decided, receiving a puzzled look from his wife. Shrugging he placed his menu down. "Too many options, darling"

* * *

><p>Lunch carried on pretty much the same, Richard making unusual comments but yet sometimes witty and knowledgeable, Emma and Will having to pinch their arms or bite their lips to keep them from smiling so big, and Susan adoring how happy her daughter and son in law were and laughing along with her husband's craziness.<p>

On the way home they popped into the local grocery store where Emma sneakily placed a pregnancy test box in the cart, hiding it well from her father's eyes.

"Are you ready?" Will asked holding the white stick out to Emma.

"This is the worse part. Why do you have to pee on a stick, _pee_?" Emma took the stick and looked at it in disgust.

Will threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm not the inventor."

"No kidding." Emma gave him a teasing look. "Could you please wait outside while I _pee _on this stick?"

Will laughed and nodded. "Of course." He said, heading to the door. "Don't be long with your _pee_ now."

"Go." Emma shook her head trying to resist laughing.

The door clicked shut and Emma looked at the white stick. "Here we go."

Three minutes passed and Emma was still pacing the floor. "Will?" she called.

"Finally your pee is done-"

"Will, serious now. It's been three minutes, I'm freaking out." Emma looked over at him, fumbling with her hands nervously.

"Emma, sit down honey" Will said softly, walking over to her frantic body and holding her in his arms.

"Could you look at it? Please?" She pleaded taking a seat on the closed toilet.

Will nodded and moved to pick up the white stick. Emma squeezed her eyes shut. Will turned over the stick, seeing the result before him.

Peeking through one eye, Emma could see him looking at the stick. "Will?"

"Congratulations, mommy." He managed to choke out through his own tears. Happy tears, of course.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: The bathroom scene between Will and Emma was inspired by the scene in How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days, if you have the scene the movie you will understand the way I wanted the scene to be like. Thank you for the reviews!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_Emma's tired eyes fluttered slowly until her exhausted brown orbs opened as far as they could manage. "Will..." she croaked, lifting her head slightly. Will automatically woke from his light nap and slowly stood from the uncomfortable, shiny, blue hospital seat. "I'm here baby." He said softly, taking Emma's left hand in his. _

"_We lost her..." A tear silently escaped from her eyes and trickled down her pale cheek. "...Our beautiful baby." She whispered again, placing her frail hands to her still swollen, yet empty, stomach. _

_Will's heart broke more and more. He said no words, but gulped, crumpled his slightly pink lips and nodded with eyes red and puffy. Emma's painful cries for the stillborn baby smashed his heart into tiny little pieces all over again._

The memory passed quickly but it terrified her. Emma's mouth formed a slight 'o' as she took the white little stick into her hands. A lone tear fell and she looked up into Will's warm eyes. He would be a fantastic father. The affection he could express with just the blink of his eyes was incredible. That gooey warm feeling Emma got whenever she realised how blessed she was to have found him, appeared once again. She could give him what he has always wanted; a child, but the thought of losing another killed her inside.

"Emma?"

Will broke Emma from her train of thought. "I love you, ok? I love you so darn much," a storm of emotions gathered up as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "I can't lose another baby, Will, I just can't, this-" Emma placed her hands on her stomach, "this I cannot lose, I love you-"

Will placed his lips on Emma's, quieting her. His arms snaked around her slim back, pulling her closer to him. He felt her deepen the kiss, and allowed it. Feeling her smile against his lips, Will pulled back slowly. "I love you."

Emma laughed back tears. "But what if-"

"Never mind 'what if', whatever happens, I will always love you. You need to stop worrying, Emma; we will make sure that the doctors have a close eye on you and this little one." Will bent down to be level with Emma's stomach. "Hello baby, could you please do mommy and daddy a big favour and stay breathing, kicking and happy?" Emma laughed and ruffled the top of Will's curly hair.

"Thank you."

Will stood straight again and looked over at the abandoned pregnancy test sitting by the sink. "So, that little green cross can change everything."

"Sure can." Emma smiled and leant against Will.

He wrapped a strong arm around her and kissed the top of her fiery hair. "Red or brown?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hair colour. Red or brown? I hope red, I love your hair." Will said, twirling a curl of auburn.

Emma laughed and shrugged. "I don't mind. Having red hair can be difficult, you know, with the jokes..."

"Did you ever get made fun of, Gingey?"

"Funny."

Will laughed and kissed her head again. "Don't worry; having my curly hair would be difficult... especially if Sue is about."

"Oh dear, this kid's not going to have any luck at this rate."

They both laughed and looked at one another... and laughed again.

"Do you think we should let your parents know?"

"Oh my, I totally forgot they were even here. Yes! Yes," Emma took Will's hand and dragged him to the door, stopping to give him a sweet kiss and a bright smile.

The bathroom door swung open, frightening the lives out of Susan and Richard as they sat idly watching the TV.

"My dear God" Susan screamed in fright.

Richard laughed and sat up straight. "Everything ok Emmie?"

"Mom, dad..."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for how short this chapter is. I promise to be back to FanFiction soon, I just haven't had the time with school and everything. I'm really, really, really sorry! I hope you enjoy this filler chapter. Thanks guys!<strong>


End file.
